


Just like dancing

by Peachy_Bumm



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bumm/pseuds/Peachy_Bumm
Summary: Doc's been feeling a little pent up lately, wonder who could help him with that?





	Just like dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW thing and I am surprised with the length of it actually! Thank you and please enjoy it!

It was like dancing on the nights of when his mother sent him to the expensive parties and he was told to socialize with others. Long nights of sitting there holding a higher standing for his family in his youth because all of them knew Doc was going to be an exceptional physician... it wasn't what he wanted. None of it was what he wanted. Never had he planned to become a physician, never a thought that crossed his mind to become something so... human involved. In his childhood it was a normal thing for him to be selfish. That changed... when the first trip out of country sent him into a whole new line of thought process. Seeing people he had helped mowed down by a wave of bullets. Almost like watching a helpless set of ants being drowned by a mere child who played God in the backyard.  
Love was never given another chance in his eyes. He was getting up there in his age, nevertheless that didn't stop the constant calls from his mother and dear sister from calling and asking him when he would be coming home with a ring on his finger. Doc never had the heart to tell them. Becoming more engrossed in his work with each passing day it grew further and further from his mind. Well... he wished it would have.  
After the Chimera outbreak and dealing with a new set of hands on deck put Doc in some of the foulest moods he could have imagined. It took months of coaxing and prying at the GIGN operative to even remotely think to socialize with the revolving fellow Frenchman Oliver Flamet. There was more than just his constant ways of doing things by the books and his lack of empathy that drove Doc into a seething rage for hours... It was the grin he wore when he won arguments. Smug and full of himself because yes, he had been right all along. The way his hair was always so soft and perfect and curled in just the right ways. It was amber colored and matched the lighter skin tone he wore. Freckles doning that high trailing jawline that he could absolutely... leave dark hickies all over... wait.. WAIT. No no... that was wrong.  
Needless to say... Doc was finding himself more and more in a predicament than he wanted to admit. Sinking further and further into this pit that was leaving him breathless, hot, and most definitely bothered by even just the slightest smell, thought, or mention of Lion's name. It sent him spiraling and it was getting to the point where Doc had taken nights in his bed to find new ways of relieving that searing itch in his belly.  
As much as he wanted to be one of the only people to notice it... he wasn't. Lion stopped in on him more frequently. Their arguments still continuing but less heated than they possibly could have been since both decided to apologize for work purposes. It struck Doc as... odd with how many visits the outbreak specalist continued his visits. It started with one visit a week, then two, then four. If he was honest Doc at first never paid much attention until it really dawned on him that the younger had been stopping to ask if he wanted food or a cup of coffee... he really must have been so sucked into his paperwork that he didn't noticed until Twitch brought it up at breakfast after seeing Lion pass with a wave and a small smile before returning to his seat with Finka and the Russians.

"You and Oliver have been... oddly cozy here lately, Gustave~. It's cute to see you two so friendly instead of trying to tear out each others throats out." Her grin had only widened, spread from ear to ear in a fully blown smile while sipping her coffee and enjoying a light pastry with it. Of course that got the gossip at the table roaring. Both Rook and Montagne looking with raised brows and brightened features to show their joy in seeing the two getting oh so close after so much hate. "Oh so you two have been seeing one another?" Always the first to start poking after the fire had been started, Doc wished on everything that Rook would be a little more professional and stop being the devil everyone never saw him as. "We are not 'seeing' on another. He does what Gilles does on a daily basis when I'm too busy sunk into the mountains of folders on my desk." The defensive posture didn't have his team fooled in the slightest. No instead they laughed and continued with stoking the fire... unfortunate for them and Doc both. Because with his own lack of sleep, caffeine, and patience he stood with a huff and a stomp of his feet out the door. Coffee in hand and attitude trailing long behind him... so much that it caught the attention of even the Spetsnaz table. With the look the only female at the table, Finka gently nudged her counter part, eyes telling him to trail after in a sort of secret code for them... Honestly it didn't look like Lion could get up and out of the mess hall fast enough.  
Finally a little bit of peace of mind perhaps? Some quiet time to finish his paperwork this morning and finally provide all the clearance for medical leave... and here comes someone barreling through his door right now. A very audible groan leaving the Frenchman's lips before realizing who was actually standing in the doorway. Clearing his throat before letting his gaze come back down to the notes jotted in one of the folders on his desk... he was desperately trying to find the words to say. "Oliver, last I saw you had already been cleared with your physical and weren't in any form of bad health when I saw you this morning at breakfast... So why are you here?" Even if he tried he couldn't hide the annoyance that he was being disturbed yet again. But; it was Oliver of all people.. and that bubbling feeling of need was beginning to swell in his midsection, almost painfully so. It would explain the whole lack of eye contact going on right now.

"You left the mess hall angry, everyone in the room could practically feel it swarming their heads like a flock of angry doves. Care to explain?" Oh so now he was poking even further into his well being? What happened to the simple things? Surely Lion wasn't in on Twitch's whole escapade about them being closer than just teammates right? "Your point if I left in such a hurry? Maybe I just wanted to be away from everyone. What does it matter? I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself."

That seemed to push just the right amount of buttons on Lion, because with the way he body posture shifted... it was angry even a tad bit defensive. The younger shoved himself closer, looming over the Doctor with a seething sort of... dedication to his eyes. Why though? "Look, I've been trying really hard not to be an asshole to you, offering you coffee in the mornings, asking if you want lunch, stopping in to make sure you're not asleep on your fucking desk." Lion being this close had him physically trembling. The smell of him alone was pushing Doc further off his reasonable train of thought.

And before he knew it... Doc had his hands tangled in the shirt of his fellow operator, pulling him down to press their lips in a much rougher kiss than he intended but to hell with it. Much to his surprise Lion didn't fight the kiss. His hands coming to grip at the Doctor's arms before separating them for air. The gaze they held was intense much to intense because the way Lion was looking at him... let's just say the tingling in his groin wasn't doing him any favors. "Had I known you were going to be so forward I would have done that a long time ago myself." 

Okay so he wasn't really sure how to take that but-- now with Lion lifting him from his chair and placing him on the desk a small squeak of surprise left the medic's lips. A hiss soon following because those perfect white teeth were sinking into the skin of his neck. Leaving small crescent divots into the flesh while the skilled tongue of the outbreak specialist traces over the trapped skin. Hands coming to tangle in the short auburn locks while his body presses on to fill the gaps between them. The way Doc molds against Lion causes a growl to leave him. A loud pop sounds out in the room, a mark standing out on dark skin to show off Lion's prize no doubt he's proud of it judging by the smug expression he's wearing. "Oliver! You shouldn't leave marks like th--?!" Doc's words fell short with the hand that was currently palming against his slacks. There was no hiding it, he was pitching a tent and Lion had already long put the though through his mind that their little deed was going to be carried out.

"I won't ask again, but with the way you're straining against your pants let's me know you've been keeping secrets. How many times have you sat at this desk thinking about having me tear you apart? Or is it more tender when you imagine it? Slow thrust, tender kisses? I wonder how loud you get when you think about it..." Lion mused with such a gravel like tone to his voice. Doc found himself pulling on those tussled locks of hair, pressing for another kiss, tongue coming to dance and trace at the edge of Lion's lips. It's met with the resistance of Lion's own tongue pushing into his mouth to trace over every inch possible. With lips locked as a sort of distraction Lion takes the time to begin the process of undoing the medic's bottoms. Belt coming off in a hurry followed by his pants and underwear being dropped to his ankles. As depraving as Doc found it, it was surprisingly hot.

Before he knew it his body was turned over with his chest pressed to the desk. Hands roaming over his lower half, slowly cupping one around his ass so fucking tortuously slow it had him clawing at the edge of the desk. "I knew your ass looked good in fitted jeans... But this is something else, Gustave." It was official Lion was the absolute worst flirt and hopeless romantic he could think of. "If you could stop praising my ass and just fuck me already... I would really appreciate it. Before I have a group of injured recruits walking in on us." Okay so that might have done the trick, because the air was sucked from his being at the feeling of a prodding wet tongue at his hole. The feeling was alien to him, odd but so sensational that he couldn't even stifle the short gasps and moans that were pulled from him. 

Lion had knelt behind the other, hands on either side spreading him wide open, allowing his tongue better access while it prodded further and further inside. Flicking and reaching making sure to leave yet another part of Doc untouched. Doc could feel his toes curling from the sensation, the dick hanging erect and beginning for any sort of touch. With whatever strength he had to pull himself away from the fog his mind was trapped in, Doc went to wrap one of his hands around his shaft but was stopped by the urge of teeth sinking into one of his asscheeks. "You touch yourself before I'm ready for you to and I'll stop..." with a growl Lion said before returning to his previous menstruation of opening Doc up more. The threat sent a tingle back into his gut, mind losing itself in how the attacker flicked and rubbed over all the right spots. "Merde, Oliver... please.."

Feeling the wet intrusion leave him Doc couldn't help but to let a whine leave him at the displeasing feeling of being empty. That was short lived when the slightly more painful feeling of two fingers prodding at his puckering entrance. Sliding in to the knuckle and halting in their journey against his insides. It only took a few short moments for Lion to search and find that spot again. Curling down to find just the right spot that sent the older defender jolting against his desk with a moan. A fury of red overtaking the usual dark skin on his cheeks. Now seeing stars and unintentionally having himself press back on the feeling, it was more than he could have possibly hoped for. Lion was far from finished though, using swift motions he began to pull his hand back before inserting it once again. Moving in a scissoring motion to help prepare the medic for more. He planned to get everything he wanted from this. With Doc already an impatient mess in his hands the younger finally decided he had teased him enough... plus they did run the risk of someone walking in on them, had this been in their private dorms Doc would have gone hours with only receiving ghost kisses and touches.

As good as it felt to have Lion's fingers curling in on his prostate it was worth the swap for something heftier. Although he's given Lion plenty of physicals and he wasn't surprised by the size at first sight... it was completely different now that it was being stuffed inside of him. It was painful no doubt, with Lion bottoming out and waiting to allow Doc more room to adjust. Even with all the preparing and Lion having his tongue coat his insides it was still something new he had to adjust to. But the younger was much more reserved when it came to this. Took his time to wait for the okay before sliding his hips back and pushing himself all the way back inside once more. Doc on the other hand was tired of being soft, the throbbing sensation sitting at the base of his shaft was beyond unbearable. He was being deprived of release all because Lion got some sort of sick joy of watching him squirm. Not that he could really complain because with the way his insides squeezed and pulled the other deeper was beyond perfect. Mind in a haze and hands scrambling to grab for anything solid to help hold himself up was hard enough. "Fuck... it feels so good."

Another chuckle had left Lion, hands coming to get a nice firm grip on Doc's hips before beginning to pick up his speed and really give the old man a run for his money. Skin colliding, the sounds of his own moans mixed with the medic's had him floating on cloud nine. It wasn't over until he got to paint Doc's insides. "Such a foul mouth when you're taking someone's dick like a slut." And that.. for whatever reason hit Doc far harder than it should. His insides clenched, back arching to the perfect angle to allow Lion to have his way, he was trying so hard not to come. Trying hard not to ruin the moment because god did he want it so bad! 

It was obvious to Lion, he could see the way he shaped to his will. His body betraying him and begging him for more. A hand shooting forward to grab a hand full of those salt and pepper pristine locks, ruffling them and giving the defender this disheveled state that pushed Lion over the moon for this man. He was gorgeous to say the least. Between the mewling and begging for more, muscles tensing and starting to form a light layer of sweat giving him this defined glow.. oh yes Lion would save every memory for later. "You want to come don't you, Gustave? Let it all go and get that feeling of release~? Tell me you want it."

Never in his all his life would he thought of being depraved bringing him so much... erotic pleasure but to his surprise with the words coming from Lion's mouth, it surged something deep in him. Instead of wanting to fight back and argue against it all he pleaded, moaned like an actual bitch in heat. "Oui, mon dieu s'il vous plait!" The grip on the dark locks was released and placed around the shaft of the throbbing length that had been leaking precum idly hanging from Doc's groin. The new sensation was easily the last thing he needed to be sent over the edge. Because with out a few timed pumps to go along with the pounding he was getting the defender was spilling white ribbons of his seed along Lion's fingers and under his desk. A panting heavy mess he was left limp while Lion finished himself off, riding out till his release. Painting the tight wet walls of Doc's insides to his heart's content. Leaning over and mumbling sweet praises into his ear while trailing love bites along with kisses near his jaw and neck.

Once they had separated and Doc given the proper time to rest he was given the pleasure of having Lion attempt to help clean him up. A damn rag being used to wipe and tenderly leave light touches that had him shivering. "I didn't take you to be one for aftercare..." There was a breathless chuckle that managed to squeeze it's way past his lips while he watched Lion clean his own body and dispose of the evidence. "I take pride in what I do... including taking care of my partner. I never did it for..." The attacker's thoughts trailed off and before he really had time to answer Doc was there, a gentle hand on his cheek to have their eyes meet. "I know you still think about it... but it's okay. You don't have to tell me.." 

It touched Oliver to have someone be sympathetic with him over his past... He had been an asshole. Still was one most of the times. But it was nice to have someone to give him that reassurance he sought out sometimes. "I appreciate that, Gustave..." They shared a tender kiss, one that wouldn't leave their lips swollen for once. There still seemed to be something on the younger's mind though and it was easy for Doc to peg him for it. "Oliver.. if there's something wrong... if you have a problem with what happened here..." The look that over took the blue eyes of the attacker was something the defender wasn't expecting. "No, this was perfect actually... I wouldn't necessarily mind have you bent over something more comfortable in the future, plus if it's one of the only bad habits I have left... I'll enjoy it."

"Yes.. ahem.. well... maybe we could work something out about being more.. comfortable and practical next time instead of my infirmary."

"So you're not opposed to doing it again?" Lion chimed in with a hum while beginning to pepper little kisses along the medic's neck.

"If that's your way of asking me to keep seeing you... then no. I'm happy to see you again."

It was just like dancing, being intertwined with someone and swaying across the dance floor. Letting love lead the heart and mind in an embrace that could be counted as never ending, he'd never been a fan of his mother's parties back at home... but if this dance with Oliver lead on... he wouldn't mind letting his feet carry him across the floor for more time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my latest addition! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
